


The Bladder Poppet

by Acemindbreaker



Series: Organ Poppets [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Desperation, Diapers, Gen, Incontinence, Misogyny, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omorashi, Wetting, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemindbreaker/pseuds/Acemindbreaker
Summary: Annalise, the court witch, has an ambitious idea to create poppets of each organ, allowing more fine and precise control over the bodies' of her targets. She starts with the bladder. Based on the 'voodoo bladder' idea by squirmycat on Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to split this up into chapters.

The court witch, Annalise, had an ambitious project.

She’d gotten pretty good at using poppets to affect people. But there was only so much she could do with a full-body poppet. It just didn’t have the precision she wanted.

So, she came up with an idea. If she made poppets of individual organs, she’d have much more control.

After extensive research, and ordering her many apprentices to create folders on all of the known organs and their functions, she decided that the simplest and easiest organ to start with was the bladder.

It took a lot of preparation and research, but finally, she had a prototype, a canning jar with a locking lid that she’d placed preliminary spells on. All she needed was a test subject. That was the easy part.

 

They brought the prisoner later that day. A tall Nordic man named Leo, with multiple convictions of theft, robbery, assault and burglary.

He was suspicious, but Annalise offered him a pardon if he helped her with her project. One of her apprentices, a quiet Moorish boy in his late teens named Mojiz, watched as she spun her tale of needing another research assistant and gave Leo a cup of tea laced with a sleeping draught and essence of dandelion. He drank it unsuspectingly, lured by the promises she was giving him, unaware that she had neither the authority nor any real intention to pardon him.

Finally, she saw him yawn, and calmly pulled on her gloves. “Tired? If you’d like a nap, I have a bed I could offer. I bet it’s hard to sleep on those hard prison beds.” Mojiz hid a chuckle.

Leo shook his head. “No, something’s wrong.” He yawned, then aimed a look of bleary suspicion at her. “You drugged me! That tea—” He stood up, then wobbled. His eyes rolled back and she caught him as he collapsed. “No.” He moaned, shaking his head. “You’re...”

Annalise held him for a moment, until she was sure he was asleep. Then she lay him out and hurriedly pulled his pants down. “Fetch me the pad and cloth.” She ordered Mojiz, and when he obeyed, she placed the absorbent pad beneath the prisoner, then carefully slid the prototype container over his penis and waited.

She didn’t have to wait for long. Soon enough, the dandelion, his deep sleep and the sheer volume of liquid that he’d drunk conspired to make Leo lose control over his bladder. She collected a small amount in her container, then pulled it aside and covered his penis with a small cloth as he kept peeing. “Now, watch carefully, and take notes for me.”

“Yes, miss.” Mojiz pulled out the notebook.

Annalise took the container, spooned two tablespoons of a potion inside to mingle with his urine, and then set it in the middle of her casting circle and started the spell. As she channeled the power, humming to herself to aid her concentration, the urine mingled with the potion began to bubble and boil, and then turn a gleaming, shimmering white. She closed the lid on it, and it let out a flash of light, then settled down into a soft glow. She took it out of the casting circle, feeling a ‘click’ as the magic settled into place, and the liquid inside sizzled away, leaving only a thin coating on the bottom.

She went over to check on Leo. He’d soaked the cloth and the absorbent pad, but when she lifted the cloth away, she found he’d stopped peeing. She cleaned him up and pulled his pants back up, then set the cloth and pad in the washing to be cleaned later. Next, she got her apprentice to help her carry him into the cell in the corner of her workshop, hidden behind a curtain.

 

As they laid him out on the floor of the cell, Leo scrunched up his face and mumbled, moving a hand feebly. They hastily backed away and locked the door just as his eyes opened. “Huh?” He stared at her for a long moment, and then realization dawned. “Hey! What did you do to me?” He tried to scramble up, but as soon as he sat up he swayed, and steadied himself with his hands, shaking his head slowly.

Annalise smiled. She always did like to see a tough man rendered weak and confused. “I’ll let you shake off the sleeping draught for a bit, and then we can get to work.” Mojiz smiled.

“Work? Is this what you meant by research assistant?” Leo asked.

“Of course.” Annalise hummed as she cleaned up her spell components, watching the poppet jar—was it really a poppet, if it wasn’t a doll?—slowly filling back up. Soon, he would need to pee again.

“What are you doing?” When she didn’t answer right away, Leo stood up and grabbed the bars, trying to shake them, but they stood firm. “Answer me! What’s going on?” He looked to Mojiz. “Hey, kid! Tell me what’s going on!”

Annalise smiled and picked up the jar and shook it. Leo let out a yelp and clutched at his crotch, and she chuckled. “Thanks. You are being a great help.” She glanced at Mojiz. “Note that down.” He hurriedly obeyed.

She set down the container and Leo cautiously relaxed his hold on his nether regions, staring at it. “Magic.” He spat. “You did some witchcraft to me. Something to do with that container.”

He was no fool, that was for certain. “I did.”

Leo glanced at Mojiz. “What about you? I thought your kind hated magic?”

“Islam forbids magic, yes. But I’m not a follower of Islam anymore.” Mojiz replied in a bored tone, focusing on his note-taking.

“Now, you done?” Annalise asked, and Mojiz nodded. “Get ready, I’m going to try something else.” She unlatched the lid on the container, and Leo tensed slightly. While Mojiz took frantic notes, she pulled the lid open and aimed the jar above an empty cup, then tipped it slowly over.

As the cup moved, his hands went back to his crotch and his face betrayed a growing alarm. As the liquid began to drip, dissolving in mid-air before it could land, he swore under his breath, fast and desperate. She tipped it more and it began to pour, an eerie flow with nothing landing. Meanwhile, Leo grew more and more desperate to hold himself back, and a damp spot began to show in the cloth around his fingers. As she poured, he gave up and pulled his hands away, staring at the container in despair as the urine streamed down his legs, puddling on the floor beneath him.

When it was empty, she righted the container. Only a couple glowing drops remained. She closed the lid again, and glanced at him. “There’s a change of clothing in there for you, along with a pail and a cloth. And a chamber pot, though it’s clearly too late for that.”

He lost his temper then, screaming insults at her, which she ignored, lighting some herbs to improve the smell of the place. When he’d finally exhausted his supply, she looked at him, unimpressed, then turned away. “I think I’ll visit the privy myself. You watch him for a bit, apprentice.”

Mojiz nodded, while Leo resumed screaming insults.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When she returned, Leo had changed and was cleaning the floor, grumbling to himself. She left him at it and checked the container—it had filled a little, but it was still mostly empty. “We discussed the teleportation magic on the chamber pot when it whisked away his excrement.” Mojiz offered. “I also told him you’d go easier on him if he cleaned up the mess himself.”

“That’s right.” She said, and put a pot on the stove to boil as Mojiz headed off for his own visit to the privy.

By the time it boiled and she poured it into the teapot, Leo had finished cleaning and Mojiz had returned. “Pass your wet pants. I’ll see they get washed and returned.” She instructed. Glowering, Leo obeyed, passing them through the bars.

She added them to the pile of washing, then took up the container again. “Don’t you dare!” He yelled. “You poxy, no account slattern! You just said you’d go easy on me!”

“Oh, don’t worry. I won’t make you wet your pants. I have something new to try.” She removed the container and carefully poured water into it, diluting the glowing liquid, until it was almost full, and then she closed it and locked the lid.

He looked at it and then her in confusion. “Nothing happened.”

“Oh, really? Well, let me know if you notice anything.” She said, as Mojiz turned his notebook to a new page to record the experiment.

Leo didn’t say anything, but as Mojiz was writing, the water gradually took on the same white glow as the rest of the liquid, and he fidgeted more and more. Finally, he got up and got out the chamber pot, lining himself up to use it. He pulled out his penis, aimed, let out a sigh...

And nothing happened.

He frowned and shook it slightly, then tried again. This time, he let out a small whimper. “Are you in pain?” She asked.

“What did you do to me?” He demanded. “I can’t pee!”

“Interesting.” She picked up the container and he yelped, doubling over in pain at the movement. She tipped it upside down and he let out a cry.

“Stop it! Please, have mercy!” He cried.

“What does it feel like? Tell me, and I’ll let you relieve yourself.” She said. She wasn’t actually sure how to restore normal control to him, but if nothing else, she could make him pee when he was ready.

“Like I can’t pee, and it hurts when I try!” He yelled.

She nodded, then undid the lock. He hastily lined up with the chamber pot just as he started peeing. As he peed, the liquid in the container began to disappear, gradually emptying out. She waited until it was about three-quarters full, and then locked it again. He let out a cry of dismay as his flow abruptly stopped.

“Come on! I still need to pee!” He complained. The spell in the chamber pot kicked in, setting the contents bubbling as they teleported to the privy outside.

“And I need to do my tests.” She said, pouring him more tea. “Drink this.”

“Oh, no, I don't trust your teas, wench.” He shook his head.

“I’ll drink it.” Mojiz offered. “That way you’ll know it’s safe.”

“You can pee when you choose, boy.” Leo said. “Drink tea if you want, I won’t.”

Annalise shook the bladder poppet, and his defiant stance melted with a cry of pain and a clutching at his nether regions.

“Do you want me to keep shaking, or do you want to drink the tea?” She asked with a vicious smile.

Grumbling insults at her under his breath, he took the teacup and gulped it down, then set the cup down and groaned, clutching at his nether region again. “Now, can I pee? Please?”

“Wait awhile longer.” She said. “Are you hungry? Here, have some soup.”

“And I suppose you'll torture me with that magic jar some more if I don't.” He muttered, accepting the soup slid through a slot in the cell and gingerly sitting down on his bed to eat it.

 

Over the next few several hours, the bladder poppet slowly filled up, and as it did, Leo’s discomfort increased. He paced back and forth, pleading with her, for a while. Mojiz began to get concerned, too, but she reminded him that his first responsibility was to discovery, so he focused back on his notes.

Then, as the sun was setting and the bladder poppet reached the brim, Leo screamed and collapsed, and knelt on his hands and knees on the floor sobbing for several minutes, then screamed again. His sobbing punctuated by screams continued for several minutes, and then he suddenly vomited up his soup, and she'd had enough.

As he rolled back onto his back and lay panting and sobbing, she undid the lock. His relief was immediate and dramatic—he let out a groan, making no effort to move or stop as his flow soaked through his pants. The bladder poppet emptied as his bladder did, and soon he lay panting on his back in a puddle of urine, with only a couple spoonfuls' worth of liquid left in the poppet.

Finally, shakily, he sat up. “I think you almost killed me.” There was no anger in his voice, only exhaustion and defeat.

Annalise thought so, too. It seemed entirely possible that leaving the poppet locked would have caused his death. “Are you still in pain?” She asked.

“Yes, but it's a dull ache, not a sharp stabbing.” He replied.

She offered him another tea. “This will soothe the pain and make you sleep.” She told him.

He drank, and then stood and stripped himself naked, shaking with the effort. He lay down on his bed, pulling the thin blanket over himself, and closed his eyes.

 

When his breathing had eased, she unlocked the door to his cell. She washed the floor, first, watching for any reaction from him. He gave none. She instructed Mojiz to remove his discarded clothes, adding them to the pile of washing.

When Mojiz was done, she went over and lifted Leo’s arm. He mumbled and pulled it free, so Mojiz fetched her another tea. As she lifted Leo up and put it to his mouth, his eyes opened, but he didn't seem to see her. He drank the tea automatically.

When he was done, she laid him down and waited until his eyes closed and he relaxed again. This time, lifting his arm drew no reaction, so she removed the blanket and washed him.

She glanced at the slowly filling bladder poppet, and decided to give his bladder a rest. She pulled out another absorbent pad and placed it below him, then put a cloth over his penis. Then, she removed the lid and tipped the poppet over, and he wet himself silently in his sleep.

When he was empty, she put the poppet back, removed the cloth and pad for washing, and tucked the blanket around him again. Then she placed another tea and a change of clothes on his bedside table and closed and locked his cell door.

“Take the washing to the servants, then you’re free for the night.” She told Mojiz, and then headed off to her bed.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Annalise slept in the next morning. When she awoke before noon, Leo’s tea was drunk, the poppet was half-full, and he was asleep. Mojiz was watching him.

“How’d it go?”

“He drank the tea just after I got here this morning.” Mojiz said. “I made breakfast, and then I was reviewing my notes.”

“Well, let’s see how much the sedative is affecting him.” She gently shook the poppet.

Leo mumbled, groaned and shifted position, and then relaxed. The level of the liquid in the poppet started to decrease, and then abruptly stopped as he jerked awake and let out a yelp. “Oh, shit. Did you do this?” He looked at her and she looked back impassively, starting her cooking. The poppet was back on the shelf, as if she hadn't touched it, and uncertainty crept into his expression.

Suddenly, embarrassment hit and he flushed, then got up and headed to the chamber pot. She watched the poppet as he peed, stopping when there was still a couple spoonfuls left. When he was done, she spoke. “Give me your bedding and I'll make sure it's washed by tonight.”

He flushed, but obeyed. She handed Mojiz the wet bedding as Leo got dressed and sat on his stripped bed. “So, what torments do you have planned for me now?” He asked as Mojiz left.

“Well, first, I was thinking you might want some breakfast.” She said, offering him a bowl of porridge mixed with milk.

He accepted it and ate, watching her with suspicion as he did so. As he ate, the level in his bladder poppet increased slightly—no doubt due to the milk.

Finally, after Mojiz returned with his own food, Leo finished the porridge and set the bowl, still with plenty of milk, on his bedside table. Annalise picked up his poppet and tipped it upside down, lid closed but not locked.

Leo let out a yelp of surprise and clutched his nether region, then hurried to the chamber pot and peed. Mojiz paused in his eating to take notes.

When Leo was done peeing, Annalise said: “Drink the rest of your milk.” Her tone made it a command.

He gave her a frightened look and obeyed.

 

She made Leo drink more tea about an hour later, and that, along with the milk, soon had his bladder poppet a little over half full.

She took out a large cauldron spoon, opened the lid, and watching him closely, carefully drew a spoonful of liquid from the poppet. He watched the whole procedure suspiciously. Mojiz smiled, turning to a new page in his notebook.

As soon as the spoon passed the lid of the container, the water inside began to dissolve. As it did, Leo let out a cry of dismay and grabbed at his nether regions. She could see a wet patch spreading in his pants, despite his best efforts to hold it in. He hastily stumbled to the chamber pot and got his penis out, peeing and cursing her softly all the while.

She locked the lid with one hand, holding the spoon in the other as the liquid within in it continued to dissipate. When the spoon was empty, he stopped peeing. He looked over his shoulder at the poppet. “Oh, come on! After all that stuff yesterday?”

“Don't worry, I'm not planning on repeating that experiment just yet.” She said, undoing the lock. He resumed peeing. When he was finished, she added: “I have a different experiment in mind.”

He shot her an apprehensive look, then sat down, the wet patch obvious on his pants. “What kind of experiment?” He asked.

“Here, eat your lunch. And have some more tea.” She replied, then turned to Mojiz. “Where did you put the supplies I told you to get?”

“I’ll go get them, miss.” He said, and hurried out.

 

Leo’s bladder poppet was about a quarter full when Mojiz returned with her delivery. “Excellent. Thank you for your help.” She told Mojiz, who nodded and got ready to take more notes. She turned to Leo. “Here. Take these.” She handed a stack of clothing through the bars to him.

He unwrapped them and frowned. “What are these?”

“Clearly you've never cared for an infant.” She replied, and proceeded to explain the two parts of the cloth diapers—the absorbent inner layer made of cotton, and the lanolin-coated woollen outer layer to keep the moisture in. “So, put it on.”

“Why?” He asked.

“Well, if you'd rather wet your pants, that's up to you, I suppose.” She said.

He decided to wear the diapers. She talked him through putting the first one on, and as he was trying to pull his pants on over it, she tipped the poppet upside down. He let out a small gasp of surprise, his hands automatically going to his nether region before he remembered. He shot a resentful look at her, giving up on the pants and sitting on his bed with a blanket on his lap.

She balanced the poppet upside down, lid out to the side, and brought him another cup. “Here, have some more tea.” A single droplet of liquid gathered on the side of the poppet and flowed downward, dripping out and vanishing.

“I don't want it.” He said.

“Would you rather I lock the poppet again?” She asked. He got up, the blanket clutched around him, took the cup, sat down again and started drinking. She focused her attention on the bladder poppet.

At first, there was no change. Slowly, new droplets would form, one by one, and then drip out. But after several minutes, she realized the rate at which new droplets formed was speeding up, until it was a steady, albeit slow, speed. Leo shifted uncomfortably and she looked at him. He hastily resumed drinking his tea, finishing it with a gulp. “What are you feeling right now?” She asked. “Do you feel like you're peeing?”

“No.” He said. “I did when you first tipped it over, not anymore. But I can feel it getting more wet.” He stood. “Do you think you could turn it back, just long enough for me to change?”

“I suppose. But I won't do this every time.” She said, picking up the poppet and turning it over again.

As he changed, more liquid formed. By the time he was done, the poppet contained a teaspoon's worth of liquid. “Tell me how this feels.” She ordered as she tipped it over again.

“I'm peeing and can't stop.” He said. “Now it's done.” It was—the poppet was empty, though more droplets were forming on the sides.

 

She left him like that for several hours. The trickle slowed as he passed the tea, and sped up whenever she made him drink another. When he next needed to change, she refused to turn over the poppet. “See if you can do it without making a mess.” She told him.

He grumbled to himself as he removed his diaper. As soon as his penis was revealed, she saw a droplet of urine gather at the tip and then fall. As she watched, the drops came steadily, at a faster rate than the drops from the bladder poppet.

As he frantically unwrapped the new diaper, his penis bobbed, splattering urine on the floor around his wet diaper. He swore in frustration and hurriedly pressed the lining to his nether, fumbling one-handed to get the waterproof diaper case ready.

He started trying to put it on and the diaper lining fell. He let out a cry of frustration, then gave up and used both hands to arrange the lining and the outer casing together, dripping urine on the floor as he did. Then he put it on, and sighed in relief.

“You'd better clean the floor.” She said.

“I wouldn't need to clean the floor if you'd just stop it for a moment, you stupid wench.” He snarled, and she shook the poppet. He yelped, doubling over. “Ugh, OK, I'm doing it!”

Why was it still hurting him even though he was empty? She'd assumed shaking it simply intensified the urge to urinate. But maybe it had some other effect? Bladder spasms, or something?

 


	4. Chapter 4

Leo’s next diaper change went more smoothly. He got his new diaper ready first, so he could remove his old one and immediately put the new one in its place. He left only a few droplets on the floor, which he cleaned without protest.

She left his poppet tipped over for the rest of the day. She fed him soup for supper with another cup of tea, which got him wetting harder for a few hours afterwards. He had to change again fairly soon.

“You should probably put in extra lining.” She said, yawning. “You might leak overnight.”

He paused, dismayed. “You won't put it back? Come on!” He pleaded.

She shook her head. “Deal with it.”

He grumbled, but added a second lining, then switched diapers, this time with no drips. He had a bit of difficulty fastening the diaper with the increased bulk, but he managed. He lay down, then rolled over and sighed. “I don't know if I can sleep like this.”

“Then don't. I'll see you in the morning regardless.” She turned to Mojiz. “How about you take the cot, so you’ll be there if anything happens?”

 

 

 

When she returned, Leo was wearing the last diaper and stripping the bedding from his bed. “It leaked?” She asked. He grumbled to himself and didn't answer. He was clearly exhausted, with dark circles beneath his eyes.

“He had trouble getting to sleep. He was still awake when I fell asleep.” Mojiz reported. “Then, this morning, his diaper leaked. He didn’t notice until I shook the poppet to wake him up.”

She tipped the poppet back upright. Leo didn't notice right away, so intent on his task. She exchanged a significant look with Mojiz as she realized the liquid was still dissipating as fast as it appeared—Leo was still wetting himself. Had he lost control permanently? Or was he doing it unconsciously?

She locked the lid, and it stopped. Still, he didn't notice, as the poppet slowly collected liquid and she started on breakfast. It was only when he'd finished stripping the bed and turned to look at her that he noticed. “Hey! You locked it?” His voice was alarmed.

She silently offered him a cup of tea. Hesitantly, he accepted it and drank. “So, should I take this diaper off? Since you're not letting me pee anyway?” He asked.

“Up to you.” She said. He stripped it off and pulled his pants on. By now, his bladder poppet was about a third full. She gave him breakfast and a new cup of tea, and he handed her his wet things.

He started eating and drinking. When his poppet was half full, she unlocked it, his eyes following her as she did. She focused on the liquid level in the poppet. It wasn't changing, not until he went to the chamber pot and peed. So he'd regained control.

He returned to eating, and she took awhile to eat her own breakfast. Mojiz headed out and returned with his own meal.

 

 

 

When they were all done eating, and the poppet a quarter full, she went over to it and picked it up. “Hey, wait, hold on a minute!” Leo exclaimed, standing and holding out a hand as if he intended to stop her.

She tipped it sideways, lid on the table, and a bunch of liquid poured out as she set it down. He let out a cry of dismay, wetting himself as he hurried to the chamber pot and hastily pulled out his penis. He peed until he was nearly empty. “Um, do you have more diapers?”

“Not yet, I want to see how you manage without them.” She said.

“Well, some new pants at least?” He asked.

“Sure.” Mojiz handed them over, and Leo changed, then sat back down. She gave him another tea, and he drank it.

A few minutes after he'd drunk his tea, the liquid in his poppet had risen until it was gradually inching towards the brim. The liquid reached the edge and she held her breath, waiting as it rose, more and more.

When it finally dripped, he let out a cry of dismay as a spot appeared on his new pair of pants. He hurried to the chamber pot and peed.

 

 

 

For the next several hours, she left it on its side. He watched the bladder poppet, hurrying to pee before it got too full. But his poor sleep and the tea she made him drink took their toll, and a momentary lapse would have him wetting before he even seemed to realize it was urgent. Twice, he had to change his pants.

“Come on! Either set it upright or give me diapers!” He yelled as he changed his pants for the second time. “I'm sick of going to the pot nonstop!”

“OK, then.” She righted it, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Then she locked it and tipped it back upside down, and he groaned, clutching at his nethers. “No! Please, don't! Ugh, it hurts!” There was barely any liquid in there, just enough to cover the lid, but his demeanor was so desperate. He was fidgeting and holding himself, bobbing up and down to relieve the pressure.

“What does it feel like?” She asked.

“Like I need to pee very badly but I can't!” Leo replied. Mojiz wrote furiously.

“But you don't. It's almost empty.” She said.

“Well, it doesn't feel that way!” Leo snapped.

She gave him a look, then picked up the bladder poppet, still upside down, and shook it vigorously. He doubled over completely, letting out a cry of pain.

 

 

 

She left it like that and he whined and fidgeted, repeatedly starting to go to the chamber pot and then remembering that he couldn't. Periodically, he'd clutch at his nethers and let out a cry of pain. His walk was the gingerly, wide-legged walk of someone who needed to pee very badly.

After a couple of hours, she turned it back upright, and he gave a sigh of relief. Then she opened the lid and poured more liquid in, and he started to plead with her as she locked it again, about two-thirds full.

She waited until the new liquid matched the bright color, and then tipped it upside down again. He doubled over with a cry. “Does this hurt worse than before, or the same?” She asked.

“Worse.” He forced out, his voice shaking with the pain. “Please, stop. I'm begging you.”

Instead, she gave him lunch – a bowl of soup. She made him drink the broth afterwards, his hands shaking so hard he could barely drink it without spilling. The level in the bladder poppet rose, approaching full.

“Are you sure about this, miss?” Mojiz asked.

“Violent criminal, remember?” She said. “Besides, it might have a different result this time. We need to try it.”

He nodded, looking back to his notes.


	5. Chapter 5

About an hour after they’d eaten, Leo let out a piercing cry and wet himself in a short burst, just barely wetting the fabric of his pants. He looked down, startled, and then glanced at the bladder poppet, and his face fell.

“You got past the lock?” She asked, surprised.

He didn't respond, instead hurrying to the chamber pot. He let out a howl of pain as he strained to pee, but nothing came out. He gave up and sat back down.

About half an hour later, it happened again. And then again, awhile later. Each accident brought his level down a little bit, but not enough, and it seemed extremely painful.

“More tea.” She declared.

“Why?” Leo cried out despairingly. She poured the tea, and hiding it from Leo, added the sleeping draught.

Mojiz gave her a knowing look, then turned to Leo. “You’ll want to drink this. Unless you want her to shake it again.”

Reluctantly, he drank. Afterwards, he sat rocking with the urge to pee. Another spasm hit and he screamed and wet himself, falling off of the bed. “Whoa.” He started to get up, then wobbled. “Hey, you drugged me!” He complained, and then flopped facedown on the floor.

After a few moments, she unlocked the cage door and handed Mojiz a catheter and an absorbent pad. She watched the poppet as he undressed Leo, laid out the pad, and inserted the catheter. As soon as he’d gotten the catheter in, urine began to flow through the tube, and the poppet drained.

When it was empty, Mojiz removed the catheter and put Leo’s pants back on, and headed out. She locked the door after him. “You may want to get some rest now.” She told Mojiz. “I’ll want you to stay up tonight.”

 

 

 

Leo slept for several hours, waking up just after Mojiz returned to help prepare supper.

Leo moaned, then opened his eyes and struggled upright. He looked to the poppet, saw that it was upright but still locked, and sighed. “Come on.” Then he frowned. “Wait, was it locked the whole time?”

“Yeah.” Mojiz replied.

“Then why...” He trailed off, locking at the half-full poppet.

Annalise looked at Mojiz and shook her head. He smiled. “Sorry, can’t tell you.”

“Right. Whatever. What time is it, anyway?” Leo asked.

“Suppertime.” Annalise said, giving him a bowl of stew.

He glanced at the poppet, then sighed and started eating. He shifted uncomfortably as he did. “Ow. It feels like I was peeing sandpaper.”

As soon he was done, Annalise unlocked the poppet, and he hurried off to the chamber pot to pee. As he started peeing, groaning with the relief, she tipped it upside down, setting it down on the closed but unlocked lid.

He finished peeing and turned around. “Oh, come on!” He cried as he saw the poppet, empty except for a few drops.

“What do you feel?” She asked.

“Well, nothing now, but why are you doing this again?” He complained.

“It's not locked.” She pointed out. “Drink this tea.” When he hesitated, she added: “Or I'll pour some in and lock it again.”

That convinced him. He took it and started drinking.

 

 

 

It didn't take long for the tea to start taking effect. The bladder poppet began to ooze more liquid, and he started to fidget almost immediately. He got up and peed a tiny amount, and then sat back down.

A few minutes later, he was fidgeting again. He glared at the poppet and clearly decided to hold it, shifting position again instead of getting up.

As the time went on, he got more and more agitated. He was breathing harder, and holding himself. He swore under his breath, cursing her and the bladder poppet.

“More tea.” She declared, pouring a cup and offering it to him.

“Seriously?” He asked, and she turned a wicked glance at the poppet. He blanched, rocked a bit and then lurched to his feet, removing a hand from his groin to grab the tea. The poppet's water level dropped and a wet patch began to form in his pants. He yelped and put his hand back, staring at her in desperation.

“Well? Go on, grab it.” She ordered.

He visibly steeled himself, and then reached for the tea. He carried it to the bedside table as quickly as possible, then hurried to the chamber pot, wetting himself in several more spurts as he moved. He peed in the pot, changed his pants, and then reluctantly started drinking the next cup of tea.

After that, he stopped trying to hold it, instead going pee every few minutes. He didn't have any leaks, but it did seem exhausting. She wondered what would happen when he was trying to sleep like this.

Well, it was bedtime. She headed off to bed, ignoring his pleas to turn the poppet back upright before she left.

 

 

 

The next morning, she found Leo sitting naked on the chamber pot, propped up against the wall, half-asleep. He jolted awake as she came in. “Please, set it up right!” He begged, standing up. “I haven't gotten any sleep all night!” The bladder poppet was empty, and Mojiz was asleep on the cot.

She shook Mojiz awake, and waited for him to clear his head and get his notebook. “What was it like?”

“He was up most of the night.” Mojiz replied. “He finally got to sleep a little after midnight, but then he wet the bed and woke up again. When I fell asleep, he was sitting on the chamber pot, half-asleep. I have it all written up here.”

She glanced at the notebook, realizing the notes were all in Arabic. Well, no surprise, and she could read the language, but she’d probably ask him to translate when he copied out the notes later on.

She lifted the poppet and turned it over, and Leo started to look encouraged. Then she set it on its side, angled so the lid was closed. He deflated, and with a frustrated sound, he stumbled to his bed and lay down.

By the time she'd finished making breakfast, Leo was asleep. She called out to him, and when he didn't respond, she shook his bladder poppet. He jolted awake, thrashing under the blankets, and stared at her in dismay. “Eat your breakfast.” She told him, holding out the bowl of porridge and a cup of tea.

He got up, still wrapped in the blanket, and took it from her. He sat in his bed, eating the porridge slowly and sipping his tea, barely able to keep his eyes open.

As he ate, the bladder poppet slowly began to fill. She watched with bated breath as it approached the side.

When the liquid finally reached the lid, he suddenly set the half-finished porridge down. He hurried to the chamber pot and peed, then returned to his food. He finished and peed again, then lay back down.

 

 

 

Soon, he was asleep again. She watched as the poppet slowly filled, and when it hit the lid, he moaned and shifted, but didn't wake. He slept restlessly for several minutes, and then relaxed. The liquid level in the poppet began to decrease.

Suddenly, he jolted awake and let out a cry of dismay. The flow stopped as he awoke, and then he hurried to the chamber pot and peed.

He headed back towards his bed and started to strip it, dejected and exhausted.

She took pity on him then, and when she made Mojiz hand him new bedding for his bed, he included a couple diapers. Leo put a doubled diaper on, and then lay back down.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple hours later, the poppet's liquid had reached the brim again. Leo’s sleep grew restless, and he shifted and grumbled for several minutes. Then he opened his eyes, frowned at the ceiling, and then felt his nether region and relaxed, wetting himself as he fell back to sleep.

He slept until lunchtime, wetting his diaper several times. Each time, he grew restless, came at least partially awake, and then let go. As she watched him, she wondered what would happen if he wore diapers every time he slept. Would he stop half-waking and just pee in his sleep when the need hit?

Which raised another question. What if she kept his poppet tipped over long-term? Would his capacity decline permanently?

In any case, it wasn't the time to test that now. She had another test to run. She gave Mojiz the instructions while Leo was asleep.

 

 

 

Annalise tipped the poppet upright and woke Leo for lunch. He removed his diaper, got dressed, and accepted the meal, glancing at the poppet and relaxing. “Thanks. I really needed a good sleep.” He said.

“Clearly. Make sure to drink your tea.” She instructed him.

As Leo ate and drank, she signalled Mojiz, blocking view of him with her body. He carefully moved the poppet into a large crockpot so Leo couldn't see it. Then he tipped it over sideways, careful not to spill as he positioned it with the lid open. The liquid inside was almost to the brim.

Leo finished, glanced over and craned to look past her, then frowned. “Where is it?” He asked. He glanced at Mojiz, frantically taking notes, and his scowl deepened. “What are you up to?”

Annalise glanced surreptitiously into the crockpot and smiled, then met Mojiz’s eyes. The liquid was building on the very edge of the lid. At any moment...

When she didn't answer, Leo sprang to his feet. “Where did you put it? Don't ignore me, wench!” He yelled, and then it happened. The liquid dripped over the edge, and he started to wet himself. Shocked, he let out a cry and clutched at his nether region. “What did you do?” He asked, starting to waddle to the chamber pot.

“Stop.” She ordered, and Leo froze. For a moment, the only sound was the boy’s quill moving across the page. “I want to see if you can stop it. If you can stop before you're empty, I'll put it back up and leave it alone for awhile.”

He turned to look at her, hands still clutching his nether region, urine flowing down and soaking the inside of his legs. He scrunched up his face in concentration, hunching over with effort as he tried to stop the flow. But when it finally did stop, the poppet was empty.

Interesting. Once he started, he couldn't stop. Was it because the lid was open? He started stripping his wet pants off. “So, are you going to put it back up?”

She gave him a change of pants. “No, you're empty. You couldn't stop it.”

“But that's not fair!” He burst out. “You did this to me! I couldn't help it! Why would you ask me to do something when you've made sure that I can't?”

“Because I wanted to know if you could. And if you didn't have an incentive to do it, I wouldn't be sure if you couldn't stop or chose not to.” She replied. “Here, have some more tea.”

“No! Come on, you said you'd leave it alone!” He yelled.

“Do you want me to lock it upside down?” She asked. “If not, drink your tea. Don't worry, I won't ask you to try to hold it. Use the pot whenever you need.”

“But how am I supposed to know when I need it?” He asked, taking the tea. “I didn't feel anything! It just started on its own!”

She gave him a look, and he shut up and started drinking.

 

 

 

Once he'd drunk his tea, he went to the chamber pot and peed, then cleaned the floor. He finished his cleaning and sat down. “So, where is it? Is it in that crock pot?”

“Yeah.” She looked at it—the liquid was on to the brim, about to overflow.

“How close is it? Should I go? Do I—” He stopped and looked at his crotch just as it spilled. He let out a cry of dismay and ran to the chamber pot, frantically pulling out his penis while it was still peeing.

He finished, then turned to her. “Why didn't you warn me?” He turned to Mojiz. “Or you?” Mojiz shrugged and made a ‘don’t get me into this’ kind of gesture and kept writing.

“I wanted to see if you'd figure it out.” Annalise said calmly.

“Can you please give me some diapers?” Leo asked.

“No, don't give up.” She said. “If you time it right, you won't have accidents. You could do it before, when you were tired.”

“But I could see the thing then! And I still wet myself a few times!” He pleaded.

“You should clean the floor again.” She replied.

Grumbling in frustration, he took the mop and pail and started cleaning again.

 

 

 

He stopped twice while cleaning to use the chamber pot, each time letting out only a few drops. When he'd finished the job, he sat down with a sigh. “Please, just tell me if I can take a break.”

“If you'd like to take a break, go ahead.” She said.

“I can?” He asked.

“I won't stop you. In fact, I'll give you some tea.” She poured him a cup.

“No! I don't want tea!” He exclaimed. “I just want to know if it's almost to the edge.”

“Too late, I already poured it. Drink.” She offered it to him, and he reluctantly accepted.

He sipped the tea, then set it down and hurried to the chamber pot to pee. He returned to his tea and drank it. “So, why are you doing this?”

“You're my research assistant, remember? You're assisting with my research.” She said.

“What about him?” He nodded to Mojiz. “Isn’t he your research assistant?”

“He’s a different kind of assistant.” She said.

“I want to be that kind of assistant.” He said.

“No doubt.” Mojiz scoffed.

“And what about my pardon?” Leo asked.

“I said you'd get a pardon if you agreed to help me. You didn't agree.” She replied, hiding a grin as she glanced at his bladder poppet. If he didn't interrupt this conversation soon..,

“You didn’t give me a chance! You drugged me!” He complained, then took a different tack. “What if I agree now?” He asked. “If you'll get me a pardon, I'll agree to be your research assistant.”

“You're already her research assistant.” Mojiz said, smiling.

“Ugh, you know what I mean! Do I get a pardon for this, or not?” He yelled.

Annalise just smiled.

“Come on! Answer me!” He yelled.

“How about this. If you can make it to supper without wetting yourself again...” She trailed off as a wet spot began to appear on his pants. “Oh, guess not.”

He let out a scream of frustration and ran to the chamber pot. “You were distracting me! It's not fair! I didn't know!”


	7. Chapter 7

As he was cleaning up that mess, he asked. “No, but really. What are you learning from this? What point is there to making a poppet of a jar? I thought they were usually dolls.”

“You tell him.” Annalise nodded to Mojiz.

“A doll affects the entire body. With a doll poppet, a witch can prick anywhere to injure you, put it in cold water to cool you down, heat it to warm you, bind its limbs to stop yours from moving, cover its eyes or mouth to stop you from seeing or talking...” Mojiz trailed off, seeing that Leo had gone pale with fright. “But never mind what a doll can do. It can't do this.” He waved his hand at the pile of urine. “It could make the bladder burst and kill you, but a doll couldn't make it empty or fill or twinge or any of this stuff.”

“But why do you want to do that?” He asked.

“Science.” Annalise said. “We’re learning so much.”

“Just wish it wasn't at my expense.” He muttered. “Why me?”

“You'd have to ask the warden.” She said, just as the poppet overflowed.

He let out a cry of dismay. “Ugh, no!” He sank to his knees. “What's the point? I get it clean and then I wet myself again!”

“You didn't feel any warning?” She asked.

“No! I didn't even feel like I needed to pee.” He said, as the urine flowed down to his knees and puddled around him on the floor. “It's not even that much. It just looks like a lot because it's spread out.”

“What does it feel like right now?” She asked.

“Like I'm peeing and can't stop.” He said. “Why do you keep asking that?”

“What about when you're done? Does it feel like you've got less in you?” She asked, glancing at his poppet. It was empty now.

“I don't know. Maybe?” He got up and started stripping off his pants. “Should I even bother putting new ones on?”

“You don't feel emptier?” She asked, Mojiz taking notes.

“I didn't feel it in me to begin with. I only felt when it started to come out.” Leo said.

She pulled out a stack of diapers. “What about when I tipped it over completely? Could you feel it coming out then?”

“Yeah, but only if it was coming out fast. And it didn't feel the same as this, even so.” He said, washing his legs and groin.

“How so?” She asked.

“I don't know. Maybe stronger? I'm not good at explaining.” He said.

“All right.” She gave him a diaper and a cup of tea.

“Oh, thanks! I thought you wanted to see if I could make it to the pot?” He asked as he started putting the diaper on.

“No, it's pretty clear that you can't. I want to try something else.” She took the poppet and rolled it around until the lid was out towards the side instead of lying flat on the floor in front of the opening. “Drink your tea, hold it until you can't, and let me know if it feels different when you wet yourself again.” Mojiz jotted down the change.

Leo frowned. “What did you do?” He asked, then took a sip. She didn't answer.

 

 

 

She didn't have to wait long. He finished his tea and got up to get the bucket, and as soon as he started scrubbing, the poppet overflowed.

She waited for him to react, but he kept washing. When it was half-empty, she said: “How do you feel?”

He paused, frowned, then looked surprised. “I'm peeing! I didn't even notice!”

“You couldn't feel it?” She asked.

“Well, now that I'm paying attention, I can. But before, no.” He replied. “What did you do?”

“Just rolled it sideways so the lid wouldn't get wet.” She said. “So, it feels different?”

“Yeah. It's like when you tipped it over completely.” He resumed washing. “So, how long do you think I'll be here?”

She didn't answer, just started making supper.

“Come on, please? It'll be easier to cope if I know how much longer I'll have to deal with this.” He pleaded as he finished up with the washing and sat down.

“Here, have some tea.” She handed it to him. “Aren't you going to change?”

“You didn't give me another diaper.” He replied, drinking the tea. “Besides, it's not full yet.”

She moved towards the crockpot. “All right! If you want me to take it off, I will.” He set down the empty teacup and stood up, starting to undo his diaper. “But please, can you give me another one?”

“Not yet. I want to see what happens.” She said.

“Come on! That's not fair!” He yelled, pulling the diaper off. “You know what's going to happen! I just drank tea! I'm not going to be able to eat supper and keep from wetting myself!”

“All right, sure. I'll set it back upright. Because you're being such a good conversation partner.” She said, reaching into the crockpot. She jostled the poppet enough to make him flinch, then left it in the same position. Mojiz suppressed a grin.

Fooled by her act, Leo relaxed, accepting the soup she gave him. He sat down to eat it. “So, are you softening towards me, then?”

She smiled. “What can I say? The road to my heart is through my mind.”

 

 

 

He was still wary, but her lie and her flirtation had loosened him up considerably. He was friendlier than he'd been when she first met him. She almost felt sorry for him as the bladder poppet slowly reached its brim.

But it was worth it. “He's on such a power trip. He doesn't give a shit if we deserve it.” Leo was complaining about the warden when the poppet overflowed. He didn’t even notice as the wet patch started to form, Mojiz watching silently, not wanting to tip him off. “I mean, I'm no saint, but I have a cellmate, all he did was steal a few loaves to feed his family. And the warden's always—” He looked down at his nether region in horror, then looked back at her with a look of utter betrayal. “You lied to me! I felt you move it!”

“I just jostled it a bit. Nothing more.” She replied calmly.

“But you said you'd set it upright!” He said, and his face darkened. Heedless of the urine streaming down his pants, he threw himself at the bars, screaming insults at her and Mojiz. She just smiled and watched.

When he'd finally exhausted his stock of insults, she said: “Do you want a diaper now? I found out what I needed.”

“And what was that?” He asked bitterly.

“Whether you didn't notice because of the diaper or the new position.” She replied, slipping a few diapers between the bars.

He accepted them and started to change, the rage and hurt evident in the sharpness of his movements. She chuckled. “You really thought I was starting to like you, didn't you?” She said.

He glared at her.

“She doesn’t like anyone.” Mojiz chimed in.

“You're my research assistant. Nothing more.” She said.

“I hope someone makes you their research assistant.” Leo muttered as he finished putting the diaper on. “See how you like it.”

“Do you want me to fill it and lock it again?” She asked.

“You know what, sure!” Leo snapped. “You keep threatening that, and I keep caving! I'm sick of it! Go right ahead!” Mojiz sucked in a breath, shocked.

She raised her brows. “OK.” She filled a cup of water.

“No, wait! I didn't mean it! Stop!” He rattled the bars. “Please, don't!”

“You told me to do it, so I'm doing it.” She lifted the poppet out of the crockpot and started pouring. Immediately, the liquid already in the cup started to dissipate—evidently, he was peeing to try to stop her from filling it up. It briefly kept the liquid level, and then he ran out and she kept pouring, filling it to the brim and locking it. Under his despairing gaze, she set it back in the crockpot. As soon as it was out of sight, she flipped it upside down.

“You’ve really done it now.” Mojiz commented. “Should I take notes on this? You already did it before.”

“Sure. It’s always good to get multiple observations.” She replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Leo didn't feel it at first, she could tell, but he knew he would. He pleaded with her, but she ignored him. Then he started to fidget. “Ow, it's starting to hurt. Please, I'm sorry! I won't argue with you! I'll do whatever you want. Just please, stop this!”

She ignored him, watching the poppet impassively as the liquid gradually turned glowing white.

He howled in pain, doubling over, pressing both hands to his diapered crotch. “Augh! Please, you're going to kill me! It hurts so bad!”

She waited, as he rapidly grew more and more desperate. Just as it had almost completely changed color, she unlocked and opened the lid.

He groaned in relief, and the level in the poppet began to decrease. At first, his diaper hid all signs, but then it started to sag and turn yellow.

When urine started leaking around the legholes, he let out a cry of dismay. “No!” He looked at her. “I can't stop! What did you do?”

“You really can't?” She asked. “Not even if I offered you that pardon you wanted?”

He let out a cry of frustration. “That's not fair!” He sagged to his knees, put his face in his hands, and started to cry. “It's not fair.” He sobbed out as the puddle continued to grow and the poppet continued to empty.

When he was done peeing, she returned the poppet to its previous position on its side, and brewed some more tea. “I tell you what.” She said. “This tea will put you to sleep. If you want to drink it, go ahead. I'll clean up for you. If you don't want to go to sleep, you can clean up the mess yourself.”

Sniffling, he accepted the tea. Then he took off the sodden diaper, cleaned himself off, and downed the tea and then climbed into bed.

She waited until his muffled sobs eased and his breathing was even. Then she unlocked the door and Mojiz went in. First, he diapered Leo—even if the poppet wasn't open, nothing short of locking it would stop him from wetting himself in a drugged sleep. Then he washed the floor and removed the wet diaper. When the floor was clean, he checked Leo’s new diaper, and finding it wet, he changed him again, double-diapering him this time. Then, they both went to bed.

 

 

 

When they awoke next morning, Leo was still asleep, the poppet about halfway to overflowing. She shook his poppet, and he frowned briefly, then relaxed. The liquid level began to decrease.

She closed it, put it in her handbag, and went into his cell. He didn't react as she checked on him, then changed his diaper—full almost to leaking. She headed out and set the poppet upside down in the crockpot, with the lid on but not locked.

A few moments later, he moaned and grabbed at his diaper, then relaxed as the poppet emptied. A moment later, he suddenly jolted awake. “No!” He cried, then relief dawned as he realized what he was wearing. “Oh. Right.” Then he frowned. “You changed it.” He glanced at Mojiz. “She changed it, right?”

“What do you mean?” Annalise asked.

“I felt it.” He flinched, and the poppet emptied again. “Is it upside down with the lid on? It feels like that.”

“You guessed right.” She said. “So, you're choosing to pee, right?”

“I'm wearing a diaper, and it hurts, so why not?” He replied. “Do you have to do this one? I'm really sorry about yesterday.”

She headed to the crockpot and righted the poppet, then poured it full of water. “No, please, don't!” He cried. “What did I do? Did I make you mad?”

“No.” She left it unlocked and upright as she went to get breakfast ready. Mojiz left to fetch his own.

Leo pleaded a bit more, and then abruptly stopped as the poppet's liquid level decreased. “You didn't lock it?” He asked.

“No, just filled it. Here.” She handed him a bowl of porridge and milk.

 

 

 

Clearly Leo was peeing whenever he felt the slightest urge, since the poppet's liquid level steadily decreased as it absorbed the new liquid. He changed his diaper when it was saturated.

“Another diaper?” She asked as he was putting the second one on. “You should be able to hold it now.”

“I don't trust you. I'm going to wear diapers.” Then he got a look of alarm, and added: “Unless you don't want me to. I'll take it off, don't worry.” He started to strip, but she held up a hand.

“I don't care. Do what you want.” She told him. Mojiz returned, sitting on the cot to eat his breakfast.

Leo looked uncertain, but he put the diaper back on and sat on his bed. “So, what are you doing?”

She poured more liquid into the poppet. “I'm testing where the urine comes from when I fill the poppet by hand.”

“OK.” He peed again. “I'm thirsty. Can I have a drink?”

“Sure, have some tea.” She handed it to him, thoughtful. “Has he ever asked me for a drink before?”

Mojiz flipped through his notebook quickly. “No.”

Leo shrugged. “Not thirsty. You keep giving me so much to drink, I don't have time to get thirsty.”

“Then why is he thirsty now?” She mused to Mojiz as she refilled the poppet.

 

 

 

Over the next several hours, she kept refilling Leo’s poppet, and he asked for drink after drink. Despite all the fluids he drank, he only seemed to be getting thirstier.

Shortly before noon, he asked for a drink and she offered him yet another tea. He got up to go grab it and collapsed.

Alarmed, she opened the cell door and ran to his side, Mojiz ready with the poppet in case he tried to cause trouble. “Are you OK?”

Leo looked at her blearily. “I'm tired, mother. I'll do it later.”

“What?”

He blinked, then stared at her. “Huh? You're not my mother.” He shook his head. “Something's wrong. My head feels fuzzy.” He licked his lips. “I'm so thirsty.”

She put the tea to his mouth. “Drink.” She ordered, and drank.

When he'd drained the cup, she turned to Mojiz. “Dump it out.” She heard a splattering sound as he obeyed—not all of the liquid had been assimilated into the poppet yet. Mojiz set the poppet down upright beside the crockpot, lid closed but unlocked.

“Now, keep the water coming.” Annalise ordered. Mojiz fetched her another cup of water and she made Leo drink it. When he'd drained it, Mojiz brought him another.

 

 

 

After several cups and some time, Leo stood up. She backed away, nervous, but instead of trying to run for the door, he just stumbled into bed and lay down. She set several glasses of water by him, then locked the cell door and stood outside urging him to drink.

He drained a couple cups, then got up and started changing his diaper. “What happened? Things got kind of fuzzy.”

“I figured out where the extra pee comes from when I fill the poppet by hand.” She replied. “It comes from you. From your body's water reserves.”

“So you almost killed me again?” He asked, then glanced at Mojiz.

“It seems so.” Annalise replied. “Go on, drink more.”

Leo drank, then frowned. “Was my mother here?”

“No. You were confused.” She replied. “It's common among people dying of thirst.”

“Dying of thirst.” He shuddered. “At least when you locked it, I could tell I was dying.” He looked at the poppet. “You're not hiding it?”

She took the crockpot and put it aside. “No need for that anymore.”

She made him drink until he was feeling completely recovered, and fed him lunch as well. He filled his diaper to saturation, and when he removed it, he found there were no more. “You don't need them anyway.” She said.

“You're not going to make me wet myself?” He asked.

“Not just yet.” She replied.

He looked at her doubtfully, but didn't argue.


	9. Chapter 9

A couple hours later, Leo muttered: “Not even going to apologize.”

“Excuse me?” Annalise asked.

He blanched. “Nothing.”

“I don't need to apologize to you. If you die, that just means I need a new assistant.” She told him.

“Is that why you keep saving me? Because you don't care if I die?” He asked.

In response, she tipped his poppet upside down with the lid open. He cried out and hurried to the chamber pot, wetting himself all the way. He finished off in the pot, then stood there, watching the urine slowly drip from his penis. “Are you going to put it back? Or give me a diaper?”

“No.” She said.

He sighed. “Come on. I can't just stand over the chamber pot forever!”

She ignored him, softly talking Mojiz through making another poppet. Leo stood there in silence for awhile, then shifted to look over his shoulder. “What are you doing?”

She didn't answer.

“Can I have a diaper?”

She ignored him.

“Look, I'm sorry, OK? Please?” He sighed. “My legs are starting to hurt.”

She still didn't answer.

He sighed and sat down on the pot. “I'm still kind of thirsty.”

She poured him some tea, and then tipped the poppet on its side, lid open to the side. He got up, accepted the tea, and changed his pants, then sat on his bed to drink it, watching the poppet carefully.

 

 

 

Leo didn't have an accident for the next several hours, but only because he kept a very close eye on the poppet. Meanwhile, Mojiz finished the new poppet.

She gave Leo stew for supper, with a glass of milk. He sat down to eat and drink, while Mojiz left.

Leo continued glancing at the poppet occasionally, despite the distraction of his supper. “So, what's your plan?” He asked. “Keep me here forever, until you accidentally kill me with one of your experiments?”

“No, your time with me is just about done, actually.” She said. The poppet started to overflow and a wet spot appeared on his pants, but he didn't seem to notice.

“What, really?” He looked excited, then frowned. “Wait, are you going to let me go, or kill me?”

“You're wetting yourself.” She said calmly.

He glanced at his crotch and swore, setting his stew aside and hurrying to the chamber pot. He finished peeing, changed his pants, and stripped his bed. “Why didn't you warn me?” He grumbled.

“What do you mean? I did warn you. Besides, you can see the poppet, too.” She said.

He shook his head, muttering to himself, and went back to his meal.

When he was done eating, she set his poppet back upright and locked it. “No! No, no, no! You're killing me, aren't you? You're going to just leave it like that until I die!”

She ignored him and left the room, heading to bed.

 

 

 

The next morning, Leo was asleep and the poppet was half full. She shook it and he jolted awake, yelping in pain. When he looked at her, she unlocked it. Relief flooded through him, and he ran to the chamber pot.

When he was done, she gave him breakfast and he started eating, a wary eye on his poppet. “So, what do you mean, my time with you is almost done?” He asked. “What’s going to happen to me next?”

She ignored Leo, turning to greet Mojiz as he arrived. “You ready for your task?”

“Yes, miss.” He said. “Do you want me to observe more today, or start copying out the notes?”

“Copy the notes. And can you translate them, too?” She asked. “I’m OK with Arabic, but it’s not my mother tongue like it is yours.”

He nodded and took out the two notebooks.

“Come on! I’m freaking out here! Are you going to let me go, or kill me?” Leo pleaded.

“Drink your tea.” She replied. “You’ll see soon enough.”

 

 

 

After breakfast, the warden came in. Annalise greeted him, then started explaining her work. “This thing gives me full control over his bladder.” Leo stared.

“His bladder? Why would you want to control his bladder?” The warden asked.

“Research purposes.” She replied. “But I’ve also found it very effective for discipline.”

“Oh, how so?” He asked.

She picked up the poppet, locked it, flipped it upside down and shook it. He let out a cry and clutched at his nethers. “When I do this, he can’t pee, but he really wants to.” She said. She righted it again and unlocked it, and he stared at her warily, standing completely still. “But take care not to leave it locked too long. If you let it reach the top, he becomes very ill, and I believe that could kill him.”

“Still, it does seem useful. May I?” He held out a hand. She gave him the poppet.

He flipped it over, forgetting to close it. “No, stop!” Leo yelled, his hands going to his crotch in a futile attempt to stop himself from wetting.

The warden stared at him in shock. “He’s wetting himself?”

“You’re making him do it. If you tip it over without holding the lid, it just pours out, and he wets himself.” She said.

He righted it, catching the last bit of fluid, and frowned. “How do I do what you did? Is there still enough?”

“Stop it!” Leo yelled. “Don’t do this!” He stood in wet pants, clutching at the bars in desperation.

The warden turned and glared at him, then turned back to follow as Annalise talked him through locking it and turning it upside down.

Leo yelped and doubled over, clinging to the bars. “Why are you showing him this stuff?” He asked.

“Because you’re going back into my care.” The warden replied. “You haven’t finished your sentence yet.”

“But what about the pardon?” Leo asked. The warden looked confused. Mojiz snickered.

“I promised him a pardon to get his cooperation at the start.” Annalise explained. “I thought he’d have figured out by now that I was lying, but he seems to be clinging to the hope that I actually meant it.”

At her words, Leo screamed and shook the bars in rage. The warden looked at him and shook the poppet again, making him double over in pain. “So, what else can I do with it?”

“If you add more water, it’ll increase his urine output. But be careful, it can deplete his body if you don’t also give him plenty to drink.” She said. “You can hold it upside down and closed without the lock to make him need to pee constantly, and constantly wanting to visit the chamber pot for only small amounts.”

“So, you’re giving it to him?” Leo asked.

“Yes, she is, so you’d better behave yourself.” The warden replied. “So, what if I left it open?”

“Open means he can’t stop peeing.” She said. “And he’ll automatically start when it overflows. Open upside down means he’ll continuously dribble urine, and open on the side means he’ll wet himself whenever he gets to a certain fullness. And if the liquid doesn’t touch the lid, he might not even notice when he starts wetting.”

He looked at Leo. “So, how would you like it if next time you get into a brawl, I break it up by making you wet your pants?”

Leo looked horrified. Then, a thought dawned and his face hardened. “Just try it.” He said. “Just go ahead and try it.”

The warden looked at him thoughtfully, then back at Annalise. “So, if I pour more water into this, he’ll need to pee more?” He took a cup and filled it, then started to pour it in the poppet.

“It takes a little while, but yes. You can tell when the water turns glowing white, like the liquid already inside.” She said.

The warden filled it halfway, then locked it and turned it over. Leo tried not to react, but a wince flickered over his face.

“So, if I leave it like this, will it hurt worse?” He asked.

“As it gets more full, yes.” She said. “But don’t leave it until he’s getting right to the top. He’ll start to get ill, and he could do himself permanent damage or die if left in that state too long.”

“I guess that’ll put that escape plan you were hatching on hold, won’t it?” The warden asked. Leo paled. “Oh, you didn’t think I knew about that? Why did you think I recommended you to the witch?”

“You didn’t tell me that.” Annalise commented.

“I didn’t think you’d care.” The warden responded. “If you ever do escape, this thing will be locked until you turn yourself in.”

Leo was silent.

“Anyway, I think I’ve got the hang of it. How about we get him ready to go?” He asked.

She nodded and poured out the tea. “If you don’t keep that locked, he will wet himself when he’s under the effects of this tea.” She warned, then held it out to him. “Drink this.”

Leo backed away. The warden shook his bladder poppet, making him cry out. “Drink it, or I’ll shake this again.”

Reluctantly, Leo accepted the tea. Then he smiled and poured it out. “Do your worst.”

The warden shook it and the prisoner doubled over. When he recovered, the warden said: “Would you rather I leave you here?”

“Yes.” Leo said.

“I suppose I do have one more test to run.” Annalise said. “I wonder what happens if I destroy the poppet? Destroying a full-body poppet kills the person. Would destroying the bladder poppet destroy your bladder? I bet that would be very bad for you.”

Leo stared at her, trying to figure out if she was serious. He glanced at Mojiz, who nodded, and then at the warden, who looked impassive. Finally, he shook his head. “Give me the tea. I’ll cooperate.”

He drank the tea this time, then frowned as he sat on the bed. “Do I really wet myself when you give me this tea?”

“Every time.” Annalise replied. “That’s how I got the urine sample to key the poppet to you.”

“How long are you going to use that?” He asked the warden.

“Until your sentence is over.” The warden replied. “Then we’ll leave it in a back room, upright and unlocked, until the next time you start causing trouble.”

“You won’t... disenchant it?” He said slowly, his head bobbing as the drugged tea took effect.

The warden chuckled. “Enjoy your sleep.”


End file.
